Multi-bit non-volatile memory (NVM) cells have the benefit of more bits per unit of die area so are very attractive for that reason. A single NVM cell that stores multi-bits typically stores two bits. The storage for one bit is near one source/drain and the other bit is near the other source/drain. Nitride storage is attractive for this purpose because the stored electrons are relatively immobile within the nitride film. A layer of nanocrystals has the same characteristic in that the electrons are contained within a given nanocrystal so they don't move from nanocrystal to nanocrystal. Nanocrystals and nitride, however, are relatively unproven in manufacturing.
Polysilicon floating gates are proven as being effective in manufacturing NVMs, but electrons are free to move within the polysilicon layer that forms the floating gate. This prevents the electrons from being maintained just in proximity to one source/drain or the other.
Thus, there is a need for a more manufacturable multi-bit NVM cell.